


When Stars Collide

by jonsasnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Au Olicity, Bratva, Bratva Oliver, F/M, Olicity Secret Santa Fic, bratva olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might say they were star-crossed lovers brought together by a twist of fate but Felicity would rather say it was her deadbeat father and his debt to the Bratva that brought them together. Either explanation, Felicity was still stuck with Oliver Queen and neither of her degrees at MIT were going to help her navigate this partnership now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Bells Are A-Ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> Soooo I've never properly written or read a Bratva Olicity fic before so I hope this comes up to scratch and is entertaining to you guys. It was initially created for the Olicity Secret Santa on tumblr and the original recipient is a big fan of Bratva Olicity fics so I thought I'd write one for her :) 
> 
> Somewhere between Chapter 1 and 2 I simply fell in love with the story and have decided to continue with it. I'm adding the finished fic first as its own standalone before adding the second portion as part of this series then continuing with that for a longer novel. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think! But thank you for reading anyways! xxxx

A person’s wedding was supposed to be the happiest time of their life. It was  _ supposed _ to be the declaration of a couple’s shared love and respect for one another. Felicity Meghan Smoak had neither love nor respect for her intended. In fact, if Felicity had to choose an emotion to associate with her fiance, it would be  _ contempt _ , and probably a whole host of other emotions that she couldn’t think about right now.

****

Oliver Queen was never going to be someone she loved. He was arrogant; he was self-righteous; he was judgemental. Worse than all of that, he was cold. It was as if what light Oliver might have had in his heart had long been diminished from his life. A person like that was frightening. When someone had nothing left to lose, there wasn’t much of anything they wouldn’t do to get what they wanted, and now, Felicity was  _ marrying _ him.

****

Inhaling sharply, Felicity took in her reflection. A beautiful thin lace veil was clipped to pull back her blonde hair as it laid in waves past her shoulders. She wore a beaded satin white wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice curved to her small frame and extended out into a full skirt. It was simply put one of the most stunning pieces of clothing she had ever worn, or even been near, and Felicity was quite certain that it was probably the most expensive piece of clothing she had ever worn as well. Looking at herself now, it was hard to remember why exactly she was doing this, but one glance at the (probably fake) diamond encrusted pendant lying against her skin was enough to sear the truth back into her brain - a token from her deadbeat father.

****

There was only one person in this world that Felicity loved enough to do just about anything for and that was Donna Smoak. The woman was a menace to Felicity’s personal sanity but regardless of whatever irritations her mom came with, she never once forgot the sacrifices that that woman had made for Felicity. She frankly wouldn’t be who she was without her, and because of that, she had agreed to marry Oliver Queen, the heir of the Bratva family.

****

“Oh hon, you look beautiful!”

****

Felicity turned and smiled. Leave it to Donna Smoak to upstage the bride. The woman was in her forties but she was wearing a figure-hugging baby blue bandeau dress and looking every bit as stunning as she did in her twenties. Felicity only wished she could look that good when she was her mom’s age.

****

“Hi mom.”

****

“How are you feeling? Are you nervous?” she said in quick succession as she came over to fuss with Felicity’s veil. “I’m sure Oliver won’t mind if you two postpone the wedding. I don’t see what’s the rush anyway. I didn’t even get to plan anything!”

****

Of course her mom didn’t know about the arranged marriage. If she did, even the Bratva family wouldn’t be able to withstand her wrath, let alone Felicity’s father - the man responsible for this whole mess.

****

“No, it’s fine,” Felicity assured her with another, more convincing smile. “I know it’s a bit of a whirlwind but all you need to know is that I love him.” The more she said it, the easier it was to choke out, but the words still tasted bitter against her lips. She hated lying to her mom, especially about this. While every little girl dreamed about planning her wedding, it was Felicity’s mom that did most of the dreaming since she never did. To rob her of that was painful and it made it so much worse when Felicity saw the hurt in her mom’s eyes after telling her the news, but this was for the best. As soon as Felicity was married to Oliver, all debts owed by her father to the Bratva were deemed paid and he could finally get the hell out of their lives once and for all.

****

“Okay,” her mom said but she didn’t look convinced. “It just doesn’t seem like you, Felicity.  _ I’m _ the impulsive one, remember? What’s really going on, baby?”

****

Felicity wanted to tell her. She wanted to spill every last detail of the arrangement and have her mom hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but she couldn’t. If she didn’t do this, Felicity’s father would destroy her mom’s life and that woman had already been through so much because of him. 

****

“But that’s the appeal, isn’t it?” Felicity said. “I guess I just got sick of always playing everything so safely and when Oliver proposed, we thought why wait!” The very fact that she wasn’t babbling incoherently was probably the first sign that something was wrong but Donna Smoak either knew and was willing to turn a blind eye or she was caught up in the romance of a whirlwind wedding. Either way, Felicity was glad that that seemed to keep her mom quiet. For now. 

****

A soft knock at the door caused both Smoak women to turn abruptly around. A dark-haired head poked in through the door and she smiled at them. 

****

“Hi, uh, Ollie wanted me to say we’re ready for you.”

****

How Thea Queen could be related to Oliver was beyond Felicity. The young woman was kind, funny and playful - all of which were adjectives that no one would  _ ever _ ascribe to Oliver.

****

“We’ll be right out, Thea. Thank you.”

“Okay,” she said before hesitating by the door. “You look really amazing, Felicity. Ollie’s never going to know what hit him.” Thea winked and then shut the door behind her.

****

Felicity bit down hard on her bottom lip. “Well, here we go.”

****

**\----------------**

****

It was a marriage of convenience. For Oliver and Felicity Smoak. He needed a wife to secure his place as heir to the Bratva and she needed to clear her scum of a father’s debts to them. It was simply a mutually beneficial arrangement. A business deal, not a real marriage.

****

Still, Oliver wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t like that this stranger was about to inherit the Queen name when she didn’t even know what it really meant to be a Queen. He didn’t like that this  _ Felicity _ was now going to be apart of their lives - apart of his and apart of Thea’s. There was nothing about this arrangement that he as Oliver Queen liked, but he as the heir to the Bratva had approved of it without a second’s hesitation.

****

Oliver just had to keep remembering that this was a business deal. This was what was best for all of them.   

The door burst open and Thea came waltzing in with her long brown hair and blue dress, looking much older than she should. Oliver could’ve sworn she was only twelve yesterday.

****

“I can’t believe you’re going through with this.”

****

“Thea,” Oliver warned as he continued to tie his bowtie without so much as a glance her way. They’ve had this conversation far too many times now. He knew what she was going to say.

****

“Ollie, don’t you even care that you don’t love her?”

****

“It’s not about love.”

****

“It’s not about -” Thea scoffed and paced the room, the clicking of her heels making up the only sound in the room for a few short seconds. “How can you not care about love? Don’t you want to fall in love someday?”

****

“I don’t have the luxury of falling in love,” Oliver said simply, finally turning around to look at his baby sister. He put both hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. “Thea, I’m okay with this. Trust me.”

****

“I just want you to be happy, Ollie,” Thea sighed as she looked up at him.

****

Oliver laughed and pulled her into a hug, whispering: “I am.”

****

His sister didn’t seem particularly convinced but there was nothing more he could say or do to make Thea believe otherwise. She was as stubborn as him.

****

“Oh, did you -”

****

“Yeah, I told her,” Thea said with a roll of her eyes. “She’s ready.” Before his sister left, she turned around and gave him a smile. “At least your future wife is really hot.”

****

_ Really hot… _

****

Those were not the words Oliver would have used as he saw Felicity walk down the aisle towards him. They were not even close to the words that he would use. His brain was considering adjectives more along the lines of: breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous…  _ beautiful _ . Because she was that. Felicity was all of those words.

****

Watching her walk towards him, Oliver realised that his sister was right. If he had to be married to someone, if he had to be  _ shackled _ down, at least his future wife looked liked Felicity Smoak… or as it was now about to turn out, Felicity Queen.  

****

**\------------------  
** **S I X MONTHS L A T E R**

****

“Mrs. Queen?”

****

It took her a few seconds to realise that they were addressing her. She was never going to get used to the name change. Felicity turned around and smiled. “Hi, how may I help you?”

****

“We just need your signature here,” the man pointed to an ‘x’ on the document then to another, “and here.”

****

“Is this for the new shipment of computers?”

****

“Yes, Mrs. Queen.”

****

Felicity nodded and signed at the required lines before handing the pen back to him. He bowed his head and practically ran out of the office. She had been working here as Acting CEO for the past four months and no matter how nice she was to everyone in the building, people were still terrified of her. It was definitely the surname. Everyone knew that the Queens were tough as nails but they forgot that Felicity wasn’t really a Queen. By name, she was but Felicity would always be a Smoak, daughter to one of the finest cocktail waitresses in Las Vegas. Although now with the Queen’s money and the Bratva’s connections, her mom was currently lounging around somewhere in the Caribbean.

****

At least someone was enjoying the marriage.

****

Felicity hadn’t seen her ‘husband’ in five months. For an entire month after they were married, Oliver spent most of his days and evenings with Queen Consolidated. She realised now that he was rearranging everything so it would be simpler on her when she eventually took control over it once he left. Where Oliver had run off to was out of Felicity’s level of Bratva clearance. All she was told was that it was urgent and needed his immediate attention. That was it. One would think that being the wife of a Bratva captain would earn her more information but Felicity was shut down at every avenue. She even tried to hack into her husband’s emails but Oliver was smarter than she had given him credit for. Not only was there nothing there but the last email he had received was from 2005.

********  
  


So here she was, resigned to being the Acting CEO of one of the most profitable companies in the world, and lesser known to the public, one of Bratva’s many fronts. Felicity suspected she was only there as a public figure to reassure the company’s shareholders and the employees since for the first month, no one ever bothered to ask for her input. All she came into the office to do was attend a few meetings and sign some legal documents. After some fighting with Oliver’s second-in-command, a man by the name of John Diggle, Felicity was finally given full control over their IT Department. It wasn’t much but it had fast become her pride and joy. Every waking minute she had she put it into that department and their growing success became the talk of the company. People were surprised that Oliver Queen’s wife was actually good at something and it pleased her to no end to continue to show them just how much of a genius she really was. Even John began to relax around her (although that didn’t take much persuasion) and the two were frequently seen having lunch together. Felicity would even go so far as to call him a friend.

****

“Knock, knock.”

****

Felicity glanced up from her computer screen and smiled.

****

“Ready for lunch?”

****

“Yeah, just let me finish up here… Okay, done!”

****

Felicity grabbed her bag and followed Thea out of the office. They rode down the elevator together before getting into the town car. Now Thea was another person that Felicity had grown close with over the past few months. At first, the two had barely spoken. Thea was always polite to her but there was something bubbling just under the surface that made Felicity think for the first month that her new sister-in-law hated her guts. When Oliver suddenly got up and left, Thea started to make more of an effort, and then, Felicity supposed, the rest was history. 

****

“Where do you want to eat today?”

****

“Anywhere. I’m  _ starving _ ,” Felicity said, patting her stomach for added emphasis. “I only had a cup of coffee this morning because I was running late to a meeting.” 

****

“Again? You’re really turning into a Queen, Felicity.”

****

“It wasn’t my fault!” she quickly said in defence. “I was up late last night trying to rewire my baby and before I knew it, it was three in the morning.”

****

Thea laughed and shook her head. “You’re insane. Only you would get that excited about a computer.”

****

“It’s not just  _ any _ computer, Thea! It has state of the art -” 

****

“No, no, no. Not this again. I  _ cannot _ listen to you babble about tech stuff anymore. Honestly, if you do, I’ll get Diggle to shoot you.”

****

“I wouldn’t shoot you, Felicity, but you really have got to stop talking about that thing,” John piped up from the front of the car.

****

“It’s not a thing,” she mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

****

“If you’re that hungry though, let’s just go to Big Belly Burger,” Thea suggested. “Dig, have you eaten yet?”

****

“Nah.”

****

“Good. We can all have lunch together then!”

****

Somehow marrying Oliver hadn’t been the end of Felicity Smoak. It was the beginning of a new Felicity, one that ran a Fortune 500 company and had friends she loved and really cared about and who in some twist of fate cared about her too. Oliver may not be in her life but Felicity was eternally grateful for having Thea and John. 

****

They were eating lunch and laughing about the latest date Thea had been on - that girl always had a knack for finding some of the most ridiculous guys - when an eerily familiar voice spoke up behind Felicity.

****

“I was told you all would be here.”

****

“Ollie!” Thea cried out as she jumped from their booth and ran over to her brother. Even John got up to say hi to the man.

****

Felicity however hadn’t turned around. Her hands were balled into tiny little fists and she wasn’t sure she was ready to greet her  _ husband _ in such a loving manner. She instead listened to them all greet him while staring angrily at the half-eaten hamburger on her plate, but then there was silence and she readied herself.

****

“Aren’t you going to say hi to your husband?”

****

Except she wasn’t that ready to hear him say  _ that _ .

****

“Husband?” Felicity snapped as she whirled around and stalked towards him. She poked him in the chest - which was surprisingly firm - and glared up at him. “I’m sorry I thought my  _ husband _ had died in some freak accident somewhere in the middle of the ocean because it’s been five months since I last saw or spoke to  _ my _ husband.”

****

Oliver looked bemused and the corner of his lips turned upwards only marginally. “Did you miss me that much?”

****

“No, I did not miss you!” Felicity all but shouted at him. “You left without warning, not that I expected  _ a _ schedule of what you were going to do every day, but you could’ve told me you were going to be gone for  _ five _ months! Is that too much to ask? I mean I  _ know _ I’m not really,” she leaned in and whispered, “your wife,” before her voice rose again, “but I deserve some respect! Don’t I? Not to mention you left me in charge of Queen Consolidated.” Felicity smacked Oliver without thinking in the stomach. “Are you  _ insane _ ? What if I had run it into the ground!" 

****

“You graduated from MIT with honours in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences. I knew you were smart enough to handle it.”

****

“Wait, how did you know that?”

****

“I had you checked out.”

****

“You had me…  _ checked out _ ?” Felicity could barely speak. She was so angry that she was fairly certain that if she stuck around for another second, she was going to punch Oliver Queen in the face, and that would certainly throw the tabloids into a frenzy. Felicity walked back to her table and grabbed her bag. “I… I have to go,” and that was the last thing she said to Oliver as she hailed a taxi and got it all the way back to the manor.

****

Felicity had been furious when Oliver left without so much as a word. She didn’t expect to fall in love with him or have him fall in love with her, but she had  _ wanted _ to at least be friends with the man. Him leaving made Felicity feel worthless, like she wasn’t even worth getting to know, and that had infuriated her. No one was allowed to make her feel that way. Felicity had vowed to herself ever since her father left her mom and her that she would  _ never _ let another person dictate how she felt about herself.

****

But now, Felicity wasn’t sure whether she would rather deal with the insecurities that bubbled up from his leaving or the anger and irritation she felt now that he was back.


	2. As We Orbit Each Other

Oliver was a pragmatic man. He calculated every move and made contingency plans for everything. Nothing he did was ever without reason. Oliver had to be this way. After his parents were murdered, he became the youngest heir to the Bratva family and that made many people angry enough to try to push him out of his inheritance. His father’s best friend and Oliver and Thea’s guardian eventually regained control of the Bratva and sent Oliver away when he turned twenty to train his body and mind into the perfect weapon. The belief was that if Oliver could prove himself out on Bratva’s missions then when it was time, no one would dare oppose him as the rightful leader. But that wasn’t the only reason why Oliver readily agreed to a plan like that at such a young age. He needed to find his parent’s murderer. Some days, it was _all_ he could think about, and the only way to do that was to go out into the field. The only way to get justice was to become something else - _someone else_.

****

Needless to say, after close to a decade of serving the Bratva, Oliver had learned to read situations and make clear cut decisions under pressure. It had served him well over the years. He was alive and his sister was alive, and that was proof enough.

****

_Yet_ Oliver had never anticipated he would ever come across someone like Felicity Smoak.

****

When Oliver received news a couple days after the wedding that there was someone in China that might possibly have valuable information on his parent’s murder, he didn’t hesitate at the opportunity. Oliver and Diggle quickly made arrangements so that when he left, Felicity would be left in charge of the company. He knew she was smart and could handle the job but he also made sure that she wouldn’t have much to do anyways. Once those arrangements were set, Oliver left. He had spent the first month tracking down the lead to the Shaanxi province of China. After a couple days of _coercion_ , Oliver was told that the people who hired the hit on his parents were part of a rival organisation in Russia. With the new lead, Oliver then spent the next four months working undercover in Russia with the Bratva to uncover what rival organisation might have had it out for the Queens and who within that group hired out the hitmen, but after four months, Oliver found nothing. There were names but those names led to nowhere. Whatever organisation had done this all those years ago left no traces of themselves in Russia. They were ghosts.

****

Frustrated, angry and exhausted, Oliver had returned home to Starling City, thinking that at least all of the well thought out plans he had left here were running smoothly. He never expected that what he was really returning to was a _very_ angry wife.

****

“You should apologise to her, Oliver.”

****

He turned towards his right hand man (and usually his voice of reason) and blinked. “What?”

****

“Felicity. You should apologise to her,” Diggle clarified with a frown. “You leaving the way you did. Without so much as a word. That really got to her.”

****

“This again? Why?” Oliver said with a frustrated sigh as his eyes continued skimming the document. It had been a week since Felicity yelled at him at Big Belly Burger and neither Diggle nor Thea had let it go since and frankly it was beginning to aggravate him. Before him were a list of the contacts he had made in Russia that were now in Bratva’s employment, he didn’t have time to deal with Felicity Smoak - or he clarified to himself, Felicity _Queen_.

****

“Because, man, that’s your wife,” Diggle said. “Like it or not, you’re stuck with her. The least you could do is offer her an explanation as to why you skipped town.”

****

“You know I can’t, Dig.”

****

“An abbreviated explanation then.”

****

Oliver dropped the pen he had in his hand and looked up. Diggle wasn’t going to budge on this any time soon and Oliver really wasn’t feeling up to the disappointed looks he would surely get if he didn’t go and apologise.

****

“ _Fine_. But if things go sideways, it’s on you.”

****

Diggle smiled triumphantly and put his hands up. “I can live with that.”

****

It had been agreed upon prior to their engagement that although they may be married they were under no obligations to share a room or do any of the ‘ _hanky panky that goes on in bedrooms_ ’ as Felicity had put it, but to make sure that their arrangement stayed a secret to both her mother and anyone that may visit the manor, their rooms were situated next to each other and had an adjoining door just in case.

****

Oliver walked up to Felicity’s room and knocked. There was no answer at first and so he knocked again.

****

“Thea, if you’ve come here to apologise on behalf of your idiot brother _again_ then don’t bother!”

****

He smiled at that. “What if it’s the idiot brother come here to apologise to you in person?”

****

There was a squeak of surprise and then some shuffling before the door was yanked open to reveal a very flustered Felicity. She pursed her lips and scowled. “What do you want?”

****

“I wanted to… What happened in here?” Oliver pushed past her into the room. There were wires and processors and all sorts of tech stuff that he couldn’t even name strewn across the length of her room.

****

“You can’t just barge in here!” Felicity said as she ran over to stand in front of him. Her blue eyes darkened and she tried to stand up straighter in what he could only presume to be her way of looking intimidating. It was cute. “This is a girl’s room. I could have… I mean there could be girly things that you shouldn’t see. Not that I have girly things that you shouldn’t see. I mean not that I want you to see any of my girly things… Oh my gosh, Felicity, shut up.”

****

Again, Oliver smiled. “That would be my preference.” He sidestepped her and picked up a tangled web of red and blue wires. “So what is all this stuff?”

****

Felicity snatched it from his hands and put it back down on the table. “Don’t touch that! It’s the computer I’m building.”

****

“You’re building your own computer?” Oliver asked. He was admittedly impressed. He knew she was smart but not this smart.

****

“Yeah,” Felicity mumbled and avoided his eye contact. “I’ve been building computers since I was seven.”

****

“Was that after your father…”

****

“Oliver, what do you want?”

****

“I want to explain myself to you -”

****

“You don’t owe me anything.”

****

But the way Felicity had said that made him realise that he probably did owe her something. Like Diggle said, like it or not, they were married and that meant that they were stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. Oliver could at least try to make it easier on the both of them.

****

“I do,” Oliver said and sat down on her bed. He didn’t like to share anything about his life to anyone. He told what needed to be told and left everything else out of the equation. It was easier that way for everyone involved. “After the wedding, I got a call about… an important lead. If I didn’t act on it then I could lose the first lead I’ve had in ten years.”

****

“What was the lead about?”

****

Without realising it, he noticed that Felicity had sat down next to him. He turned to look at her. “Just a Bratva mission that had gone south when it shouldn’t have,” Oliver lied easily. Her blue eyes blinked back up at him and her lips tinted pink from her lipstick formed a small ‘ _oh’_ . It was hard now to notice anything but her lips, which was exactly why Oliver forced himself to turn away. Felicity was an attractive woman - anyone with eyes could see that - but she was a complication in his life that Oliver did _not_ need.

****

“Okay.” Felicity stood up and walked towards the door before she paused as if she was deliberating something with herself. She then turned around to glance back at him. “I hope you found what you were looking for, Oliver.”

****

There was something about the way she said his name that sounded off every alert in his brain. Oliver didn’t know what it was or how this woman could affect him so much but he made the conscious choice tonight never to find out. “Not quite... but I _will_ ,” he replied and his words held an edge to them that was more for himself than for her. Felicity clearly noticed this by the way she was pursing her lips together and tilting her head as if to get a better look at him. It made him nervous. How could one look do that?

****

“Good night, Oliver,” Felicity finally said after the silence between them had stretched to a new level of discomfort. For him at least.

****

Oliver nodded curtly and walked past her. He placed one hand on the door and compelled by something he knew he should have kept repressed, Oliver leaned forward to place a kiss gently on her cheek.

****

“Good night, Felicity Queen.”

****

**\----------------**

****

Oliver was definitely lying.

****

Oh, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was lying.

****

There was something about his eyes that gave him away. Felicity didn’t know what it was because he was evidently a very skilled liar, but _she_ could tell. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe the eyes were the gateways to a person’s soul. If Felicity believed that then Oliver’s eyes said more than she needed to know about the man.

****

What coldness she had associated with him, she now realised wasn’t a detachment of emotions at all but a struggle against them. They darkened when he started talking about the lead and his brows furrowed the tiniest of a fraction further when he said he would find whatever it was he was searching for. It was different to the way he held himself when he was angry. There was sadness in them. Something he didn’t want Felicity to see.

****

For a little while, Felicity really believed she was getting close to uncovering what it was that made Oliver Queen the person that he was, but then he had to go and surprise her by _kissing_ her. It had completely thrown her off. She knew it meant nothing. Didn’t it?

****

Of course it meant nothing. Oliver and Felicity? That was unthinkable.

****

Except it didn’t _totally_ mean nothing to her, because if it had then she wouldn’t have stayed up for most of the night thinking of him - thinking of his face, his eyes, his lips, his shoulders…

****

_Oh gosh, those shoulders._

****

“Did you say something, Mrs. Queen?”

****

“Huh?” Felicity pulled the pen from between her teeth and stared blankly at the man sitting opposite her. “I’m sorry, David, what were you saying?”

****

“I was just telling you that due to the fiscal deficit of last quarter, we are even more profitable than we predicted.”

****

“ _Righhht_ . Profitable. That’s good!” Felicity said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “Very good, everyone!” The entire table stared back at her, causing her face to grow hotter and hotter by the second. She had to get out of here. “Oh, look at the time, you know I’ve got this appointment… Can’t miss it. _So_ thank you, everyone, for coming. Good job on the… profits!” She punched the air before turning away from them to grimace at herself.

****

Felicity raced from the boardroom towards the private executive bathroom in her office. She splashed cold water on her face, uncaring that it could potentially ruin her makeup, and stared back at her reflection.

****

“Get it together, Felicity. It was just a kiss. It wasn’t even on the lips!” she chided before shaking her head. “Not that I’d want it on the lips...”

****

Felicity dried her face on the cotton towel and was reapplying her lipstick when she heard voices enter her office. She was about to walk in and tell whoever it was that she’d speak to them later when she immediately recognised the voices.

****

“I can’t afford to wait, Dig!”

****

“Oliver, you _just_ got back. The Triad are trying to push into Bratva territory and you need to be here to oversee the retaliation.”

****

“You can take care of it. They don’t need me here just for that.”

****

“Yes, they do. You’re supposed to be proving yourself as the heir, not running around chasing ghost stories.” There was a beat of silence before she heard a chair being scraped back. “Oliver, man, I get it. I get how you feel but you can’t just drop your life every time there’s a whisper of something.”

****

“Then you should know better than anyone else I can’t just forget about it either,” Oliver said. “I’ll regret it if I don’t go after this lead.”

****

Felicity heard John sigh before he spoke again. “What will you tell Felicity this time?”

****

“The same thing I told her last night.”

****

“She’s a good person, Oliver,” John said. “I think you could really care about her if you gave your marriage even half a chance.”

****

“What I do and what I plan to do don’t really offer me much of an opportunity to be with someone I could really care about.” There was some shuffling at the cabinets behind her desk. “She’s better off without me in her life.”

****

“You don’t really believe that.”

****

“I got what we need. C’mon; let’s go.”

****

The door to her office shut with a loud click and Felicity stepped out into the empty room. It didn’t surprise her to have her suspicions confirmed. She already knew that Oliver was lying to her. It _did_ surprise her that he was leaving so soon… and that he really thought that poorly of himself.

****

What must have happened to him to make him push away any chance of happiness from his life?

****

And why did he think she was better off without him?

****

Oliver left the following morning. Like he had promised John, he came around last night to tell her about his plan or in actuality his lie. She had been expecting him when he knocked on her door. Felicity was sat cross-legged on her bed so she could better study him as he walked towards her. She could remember distinctly the way his eyes roamed over her pajama-clad legs, up her body then back to her eyes. She had shivered as if in anticipation for his touch but it never came. It had been stupid of her to expect anything from Oliver. They were still strangers forced into an unfortunate circumstance. Logically, Felicity didn’t want anything to happen between them any more than she wanted Bill the ‘Manager’ of the IT Department to touch her new upgrades. But emotionally, _physically_ , she couldn’t help the way her mind and body reacted to Oliver every time he was near her.

****

They were two stars caught in each other’s orbit as they sailed through space. Eventually, they would disentangle and embark on their own paths, _or_ there would be a collision that neither of them could walk away from unscathed.

****

“I assume Thea told you,” Oliver had said as he stood in front of her.

****

“Yes. You’re leaving tomorrow?” Felicity remembered she had sounded disappointed. As if she had a right to be disappointed he was leaving, because she certainly did not. Only forty-eight hours ago, she had hated the man and wanted nothing to do with him, but seeing the sadness in his eyes and _hearing_ it out loud had made her yearn to know more. Oliver was a mystery and she wanted to solve him.

****

“You’ll still be asleep when I go.”

****

“Is this another lead?”

****

“It is.”

****

“I really hope you find it this time,” Felicity had said to him, making sure that he knew that while the words were similar, the purpose behind them was different. This time, Felicity really did hope he found what it was he was searching for. Oliver was a flawed man but he deserved happiness too.

****

“Find what?” Oliver had asked her with a tilt of his head. She knew that he had been trying to read her, just as she had tried to do the previous night.

****

The question took her by surprise and she had paused to consider her answer before she finally opted for one word. “Peace.”

****

That was when Felicity had absentmindedly stood up from the bed to face Oliver and then realised he was much closer than she had anticipated. She could still remember feeling the heat emanate from his body and the scent of his cologne billow around her.

****

“You’re remarkable.”

****

“Thank you,” she had breathed as he stepped closer into her personal space, “for remarking on it.”

****

At that point, Oliver had leaned forward, his lips grazing the edge of hers, before he whispered in her ear as his breath fanned out across her skin. “Good night, Felicity Queen.”

****

Felicity shoved the covers off of her body, suddenly feeling too hot to be underneath them. Everything about Oliver Queen intoxicated her. He was like a drug that her body craved and it drove her crazy that she could be so taken by one man. Felicity wasn’t that type of girl. She wasn’t the type to jump without looking to see where she’d land. She didn’t take great romantic leaps because it could compromise her hard-earned independence.

****

Felicity didn’t want this. She didn’t want to feel anything for Oliver. She didn’t want to worry about him while he was away. She didn’t want to wonder if he was doing okay. She didn’t want any of it.

****

There was a knock at her door and Felicity looked up. Who was up this late?

****

“Come in. It’s open.”

****

Thea padded into the room and flopped down on Felicity’s bed with a dramatic flourish. “I can’t believe Ollie left again.”

****

Felicity relinquished hold of her pillow and patted her sister-in-law on the forearm. “He’ll be back soon.” But even she didn’t believe that. Last time Oliver left, he was gone for _five_ months. According to John, the time before that, he was gone for three months. And the time before that - well, Oliver was not one to take short trips.

****

“Yeah right,” Thea snorted. She was obviously aware of this. “I just feel like I never get to see him anymore.” She sighed and turned onto her back to look up at the ceiling. “When Uncle Anatoly sent Ollie away, I was only eleven at the time. He was gone for five years and when he came back, he wasn’t the same Ollie that I knew. He was… _different_.”

****

“Where did your uncle send him?” Felicity asked.

****

“No one really knows,” Thea admitted. “But wherever it was, it broke an already broken man. We all changed after what happened to our parents but I think that and those five years away, Ollie just couldn’t take it anymore.”

****

“What do you mean?”

****

Thea turned and sat up. She looked at Felicity imploringly. “You’ve seen it, haven’t you? That look in his eyes like he’s waiting for something.”

****

Felicity nodded. She had seen it. She was very familiar with it by this point.

****

“I’m just worried about him. I miss him. I miss my brother.”

****

And for the first time, Felicity was very aware of Thea’s age. She was mature beyond her years but in this very moment, she looked very much like the hurt and lonely nineteen-year-old that she was. Felicity smiled and pulled Thea into a hug. “It’ll be okay. When your brother finds what he’s looking for, everything will be okay.”

****

“ _If_ he ever finds what he’s looking for,” Thea said and pulled away. She swung her legs over the bed and made for the door. “Felicity, he’s been searching for ten years.” Then the door clicked behind her, leaving Felicity once again to her thoughts.

****

Or more precisely, _one_ thought, and that was to help Oliver find what it was he was searching for.

****

For Thea… and for him.

****

**\----------------**

****

One month had passed since Oliver left Starling City and he found himself thinking about Felicity more than he would willingly admit to himself. She was in his thoughts wherever he went and when he least expected. It would be the littlest things that reminded him of her, like the smell of coffee wafting into his room every morning or the way the sun set in great golden and red hues on the city of Prague.

****

This morning was no different than the last thirty. The smell of coffee floated into his room as it normally did and Oliver once again recalled the morning he stood watching her hum to herself while she brewed a new pot of coffee in the kitchen. It was a simple memory, one that held not much more depth than any others, but the domesticity of it had taken his breath away. There was nothing normal about Oliver’s life. He was heir to one of the most prolific criminal organisations in the world and it was likely his parents were murdered as a result of being apart of the Bratva. While others spent their twenties in school and enjoying their youth, Oliver was learning how to torture someone just enough to get the information he needed without pushing them to pass out. He wasn’t normal and Oliver didn’t think he would ever be normal in his lifetime, but standing there in the doorway, watching her, he _felt_ normal. He felt like any other husband would watching his wife go about her business: a mix of adoration and peace.

****

Oliver shouldn’t have let Felicity get to him so quickly. They hardly knew each other and that alone should have made him wary. He didn’t trust so easily, especially when his family’s safety was at stake, but the way Thea had taken to Felicity would soften even the coldest of hearts. Felicity had that effect on people, Oliver had realised upon his return. She was so disarmingly charming and so honest. It was frankly a relief to be around someone who didn’t have any ulterior motives with Oliver. There was a light inside of Felicity that couldn’t be contained. When she stepped into a room, there was no other person that captured people’s attention so fully or so genuinely. Diggle was right. He _could_ really care about her, maybe more than he had ever cared about anyone, but that was in itself the problem.

****

Oliver didn’t want his presence in her life to be the reason her light fades out. His mission to avenge his parent’s murder was his and his alone. It would be _his_ ruin. It didn’t have to be Felicity’s.

****

His phone vibrated to life and Oliver quickly picked up. “Hello Uncle… I understand but Diggle is there to oversee the operation… Prague… There have been a couple promising leads. One unit in particular that I… What do you mean missing… _What_!”

****

Oliver grabbed the lamp closest to him and flung it against the opposite wall, his body growing tenser the more his uncle talked. “How could this happen? How could you have… No, I am not being disrespectful but this is… Uncle, she is my _wife_! I have to go. I have to call Dig.”

****

There was nothing more disrespectful than hanging up on the leader of the Bratva but frankly Oliver couldn’t give less of a shit about what his uncle thought of him at this moment. All he cared about was finding her and bringing her home.

****

Oliver dialed the familiar number and placed it on speaker by his bedside table as he paced the length of his hotel room.

****

“Oliver, man, before you start…”

****

“How could you let this happen! I left you in charge for a reason!”

****

“We didn’t know about it before it was too late.”

****

“You’re supposed to be keeping her safe, Dig. You’re _supposed_ to know if my wife was going around, hacking into places she didn’t belong. God, this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell her the truth! This is why she shouldn’t be anywhere near me. This is what happens when people get -”

****

“Oliver! The Bratva branch in Europe have picked up intel that Felicity was seen arriving at the Vaclav Havel.”

****

“That’s here in Prague,” Oliver said dumbly as he stopped to look at his phone. Felicity was here. She was here in this city. He could save her.

****

“I’m going to go get her back.”

****

“Okay, we can be on the plane in the next half hour.”

****

“No, Dig. No one else needs to get mixed up in my vendetta,” Oliver said defiantly. “I’ll get _my_ wife back and I’ll bring her home.”

****

He picked up the phone and clicked it off.

****

One way or another, Oliver was going to end this once and for all.

  



	3. Falling Stars

Felicity woke up cold. It was the first thing she had noticed. That and the unbearable stench of something she decided not to focus too closely on. She shivered in the lightweight jacket and dark red sleeveless shift dress she had on. That was what she had been wearing this morning. Felicity remembered specifically picking out this ensemble because she had had a board meeting to attend and she read somewhere that red made people  attentive. Other than the nervous ball in the pit of her stomach, Felicity’s morning had gone more or less how it usually went. The town car dropped her off in front of the Queen Consolidated building and Felicity then walked a block to a small little cafe for her usual order of coffee and Starling’s best double chocolate chip muffin. She had been halfway through her muffin when…

****

“Oh gosh,” Felicity murmured to herself as the reality of her situation suddenly hit her.

****

She knew now with clarity that she was no longer in Starling City. She probably wasn’t even in the state. Heavily drugged or not, Felicity distinctly remembered the roaring turbines of a plane before falling into a deep sleep. She was somewhere else - another continent perhaps.

****

“I see you’re awake.”

****

Startled, she pushed back from where she had been lying on the damp floor and moved till her back was flat against the wall. The man standing outside of her cell had the whitest hair she had ever seen and the smirk that appeared slowly on his face made her skin crawl.

****

“Who -” Felicity coughed and cleared her throat. “Who are you?”

****

“Oh,” he gave a short laugh. “Where are my manners? My name is Damien Dahrk. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Felicity Smoak.”

****

“It’s Queen now,” Felicity said instantly. By this point, she was so used to correcting people (and herself) that she couldn’t help the words that left her mouth. “It’s Felicity Queen.”

****

“Of course,” he was still smiling at her. “Mrs. Queen. The young wife of Oliver Queen.”

****

_Oliver_.

****

Felicity pursed her lips tightly and rubbed at her temples. She knew she should be terrified out of her mind considering she was probably going to die here but right now, her mind was travelling back to the conversation she had with Anatoly last month. It had been a surprise when the leader of the Bratva knocked on her door but the ensuing conversation had been more than welcome for her.

****

Even here in this cell, she could remember Anataly’s words. Felicity suspected that they weren’t going to leave her any time soon.

****

“Oliver is a troubled man, Felicity,” Anatoly had said with that thick Russian accent of his. “When Liliya and I took Oliver and Thea in, we could see he was changed. Thea was so small she could not remember anything but Oliver did. He blames himself everyday for his parent’s murder. He thinks if he is stronger he can protect the people he loves. He thinks if he pushes everyone out, he can live, but he is not living. You see that, don’t you?” He had taken Felicity’s hand then and placed his on top. “You can save him. We all see the way he looks at you. Maybe you can show him how to live.”

****

It was those words that had rallied Felicity and strengthened her resolve to help Oliver. She was his wife after all, and as his wife, she was his partner. He may not have asked for her help but he was going to get it regardless. Felicity spent the next month exploring all the avenues she could find, reading old newspaper articles on the Queens’ murder and tracing every piece of theory down till eventually she reached something. It wasn’t much to go on but deep in the darkest corners of the internet, Felicity had found a forum of conspiracy nuts. One nut in particular talked about a secret organisation who sought to usurp all the international criminal families. He said they were like ghosts but whispers of them traced back to Eastern Europe and China. Felicity didn’t think it was a coincidence that Oliver had travelled to China _and_ Eastern Europe in the past year. He had to be following these ghosts. He had to be looking for this organisation.

****

Felicity looked up to her captor and tried to stay strong. She would not crumble here in front of him. She was a Smoak _and_ a Queen and no one could intimidate her. “What do you want?”

****

“It’s simple, Mrs. Queen,” he sneered. “I want the location of your father.”

****

Stunned surprise, Felicity blinked rapidly as she stared at him. “My _father_?”

****

“Yes,” Damien Dahrk said. “Let’s just say your father and I have some unfinished business to resolve.”

****

“I’m sorry to disappoint - actually I’m not at all -  but I don’t know where he is,” Felicity told him. “I’ve stopped tracking - I mean caring about his whereabouts a long time ago.”

****

“That is a shame. I guess we’ll just have to resort to Plan B.”

****

“What’s Plan B?”

****

“Giving your father a little incentive to come back,” he smiled and Felicity faltered. She may be a Smoak and a Queen but she was beginning to think that there _was_ one person that could intimidate her and that was Damien Dahrk.

****

“It’s been a pleasure, Mrs. Queen. Till next time.”

****

Felicity really hoped not. She would rather never see this man ever again. There was something so unnerving about him - something that said he didn’t care how many lives were lost so long as he got what he wanted. It didn’t bode well for Felicity. She sighed and slumped over. The cell was bare without even so much as a bed for her to lie in. It was simply a concrete cell with metal bars and no windows. Felicity couldn’t believe that out of all the ways she would die, it would be here. Like this.

****

Well, Felicity thought, at least it wasn’t the worst way to die.

****

**\----------------**

****

It hadn’t taken much to find where Felicity was being kept. Even the underground network of criminals tended to talk when they see a small blonde woman arrive on a private uncharted flight into Prague. Being that Oliver was a Bratva captain and next in line to lead, his connections were more than willing to tell him all they knew to be in the good graces of the Bratva. They were one of the most well-established organisations in the world after all and people knew better than to cross a Bratva captain or Oliver Queen himself. It was times like these that he was glad his reputation preceded him.

****

Oliver kicked the man on the floor one more time. “Where is she?” The man spluttered and Oliver kicked harder this time. “Don’t make me ask again.”

****

He didn’t talk but he gestured below and Oliver took that to mean that there was a sublevel basement in the compound. With one last kick, Oliver left the man unconscious against the wall and headed towards the end of the long corridor. There was a steel door with a high tech security pad that required a passcode. Oliver didn’t have time for this. He pulled out one of his exploding arrows and took several large steps back, aiming it at the security pad. With the release of the arrow, the entire pad exploded and the door clicked open.

****

Oliver raced down the stairs and stopped just as he reached the last step. He craned his neck forward and took note of the two security guards and the light coming from the fixture above them. He aimed his arrow to take out their only light source and quickly used the darkness to incapacitate the two guards. He rushed towards the cell and peered through the bars, staring at a very dishevelled and terrified looking Felicity.

****

“Are you here to kill me?” she asked, her chest rising rapidly. “If you are you know I should at least get a last meal or something. Isn’t that how it works? I don’t know. Maybe last words, like to confess my sins. Although I’m Jewish and we don’t have that but I feel like I should probably confess something. I… I uh - I once accidentally stole a muffin. I know that’s wrong but I was in a rush and I didn’t realise I had it in my hand when I walked out. But then last night I hacked into a federal database so that makes me a cyber terrorist which is probably worse. Isn’t it? Oh my gosh, it is. Do you think they know?”

****

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver said to cut her off but the smile playing on his lips probably betrayed his feelings on the matter of her babbling. “We have to go.” He took another exploding arrow and stuck it through the chain-link lock. “Step back from the bars.” She did as she was told and Oliver too stepped away just in time for the explosion to break the lock into several pieces. He pulled the hood from his face and looked at her. “Come here, Felicity.” Without another word, she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her her arms around his neck and Oliver smiled into her hair. She was safe now.

****

“You came for me,” she breathed.

****

Oliver was still smiling as he put her down. “You’re my wife, aren’t you?”

****

“Right,” Felicity was grinning from ear to ear and it was the single greatest thing he had seen in the past month. “We’re partners.”

****

His brows furrowed forward then and he frowned. “About that… we’re going to have to discuss some things when we get home.”

****

Felicity pouted and shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

****

With one hand still tangled in her hair, Oliver used the other to cup her cheek, gently using the pad of his thumb to rub soothing motions against her soft skin. “Felicity,” he breathed her in.

****

Felicity leaned into his touch. “Yes?”

****

His gaze trailed from her eyes down to her lips. “Don’t…” He leaned forward. “Do that…”

****

The sudden wailing of an alarm siren caught both of them off guard and the two jolted from each other as if they’ve both been electrocuted. The reality of their whereabouts finally caught up to Oliver and he chastised himself for his carelessness.

****

“We have to go,” he said gruffly. Oliver took Felicity by the hand and brusquely led her up the stairs. He realised then that there was no way he could go back the way he had come from. Oliver needed to find a safer passage out for Felicity - a route least likely to get either of them shot.

****

They turned down a different corner and were immediately faced with another one of the guards. Oliver easily took him out with a well placed hit on the side of the guard’s face with his bow. Felicity let out a little squeak in surprise and he gripped her hand tighter, assuring her with a little squeeze that he would do whatever it took to get her safely home.

****

After that encounter, Oliver and Felicity were fortunate enough to have a relatively guard-free escape out into the docking bay of the compound and even a man as cynical as Oliver was beginning to thank his lucky stars when the door behind them burst open.

****

“Mrs. Queen, leaving so soon?”

****

They both turned around and he could feel Felicity stand up straighter but the tight grip on his hand suggested otherwise to her strong demeanour.

****

“I have a prior engagement. Sorry.”

****

Oliver’s lip twitched at that.

****

“This must be your husband. How romantic. Isn’t it romantic? The great Bratva Captain coming for his wife,” the man said as he looked at the guards flanked on either of his side. “Oliver - may I call you Oliver? - it is truly a pleasure to meet you.”

****

“Can’t say the sentiment is returned,” he growled.

****

The man laughed. “Well I wish we could have met on better circumstances but this situation is truly unfortunate. Perhaps we could come to a compromise. My organisation still needs Felicity Queen for, let’s say, a family matter. How about you let her go and we promise to return her when our needs are met?”

****

“She _is_ my family,” Oliver said through gritted his teeth.

****

“Then perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” the man didn’t seem to deterred by Oliver’s clear hostility. “I’ve heard you’ve been searching for the people responsible for your parent’s murder. I can trade you information on their exact location for your wife.”

****

Oliver blinked. He had suspected that Felicity’s kidnapping had something to do with her searching into Oliver’s crusade but he had never expected to be handed everything he had been searching for for the past ten years on a silver platter. He could have it all. He could finally find justice for his parents. He could finally find peace. But… Oliver glanced down at Felicity and found his mind was already made up.

****

“Do we have a deal?”

****

In one quick fluid motion, Oliver raised his bow and aimed an arrow at the man’s heart. “No, no deal.” But much to his surprise, the arrow stopped and hovered in the air as if suspended by a string.

****

“That is unfortunate indeed,” the man said shaking his head. He flicked his wrist and the arrow fell to the ground. “I always hate such unnecessary violence.” With another move, the man had somehow sent Oliver flying into the wall. His back hit the hard concrete surface with a thud and he fell to the floor. Bright white spots appeared in his vision and he fought against the pain to stand up but the force of the throw had caused the muscles in his back to spasm painfully against any movement.

****

“Oliver!” Felicity rushed to his side and he could feel her hand cradle the back of his neck, the worry evident in her blue eyes.

****

“Take him out and grab the girl.”

****

Oliver tried to stand again but instead all he managed to do was wobble into Felicity’s arms. She leaned forward and grabbed an arrow from the sheath on his back before turning towards the advancing guards and threw it in their direction. Within seconds, a loud explosion ricocheted off of the walls and Felicity was heaving his weight towards the nearest car. As Oliver was shoved into the back seat, he watched with wide-eyed surprise as Felicity went to work hot-wiring the car.

****

“How do you know how to do that?”

****

“It’s just wires, isn’t it?” Felicity gave a soft chuckle. “I’ve been building and rebuilding computers since I was a kid.”

****

And then the car whirred to life and they were racing through the streets of Prague. From what had turned out to be Oliver’s mission to rescue Felicity, it had ended up being her rescue of him. He couldn’t believe that he was married to someone like her.

****

“You’re remarkable, Felicity Queen.”

****

“You’ve remarked on that before.”

****

“I know.”

****

**\----------------**

****

Somehow Felicity was still alive. Somehow in the past twenty-four hours, she had gone from attending board meetings as the Acting CEO of Queen Consolidated to being kidnapped and flown all the way to the Czech Republic to being rescued by her own husband from a mad man who had some unfinished vendetta with her deadbeat father. And _somehow_ Felicity was okay with all of this.

****

It wasn’t the life she would have chosen for herself. Oliver wasn’t even the man she would have chosen for herself, but everything about tonight - about him, about the way they worked together to save each other - had only confirmed what she already knew: she was glad for all of it.

****

It would have been nicer to have had this epiphany in the comfort of her own bedroom but a five star hotel room in the middle of Prague was equally as good.

****

“Are you okay?”

****

Felicity quickly moved from her position at the window to Oliver. She sat down beside him on the bed and instantly took his hand. “You’re awake! Are _you_ okay? You’ve been out for a few hours and I didn’t know if I should’ve taken you to the hospital but then I didn’t know what I would’ve said. I mean how do you explain that your husband got injured while trying to save you from an evil organisation by being magically blasted into a wall? I don’t see that taking too well.”

****

Oliver smiled. “I don’t need a hospital.”

****

“Okay, good,” Felicity exhaled and smiled in return. “Thank you for that by the way. For saving me. And…” She paused unsure of how to say this. “I know how long you’ve been looking for justice for your parents and I’m sorry I had to make you make that kind of decision.”

****

“Hey,” Oliver sat up straighter and leaned forward so his eyes were level with hers. He gripped her hand in his tightly. “He would’ve hurt you. There was no decision to make, Felicity. I was always going to choose you.”

****

His words washed over her like a wave of euphoria. Felicity didn’t realise when it had happened but among the many _somehow’s_ in her life, this one was the most important. This one was the most poignant. Because somehow in the past eight months, Felicity had quickly and irrevocably fallen for her husband. Troubled as he may be, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Oliver Queen was a good man, capable of being a great man.

****

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I really mean it. Not that I don’t normally mean it but I _really_ mean it. You saved my life even though this was probably all my fault and - well actually, it’s all my father’s fault for once again getting himself caught up with the wrong crowd. Not that I regret that he got caught up with _your_ crowd or that you’re the wrong crowd because I think marrying you has been the greatest adventure I've ever had and I wouldn’t -”

****

Abruptly her babbling was cut short as Oliver’s lips found their way to hers. His hands came up to cup her face and Felicity moved closer to deepen the kiss. She had kissed him before - _once_ \- at their wedding but this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. This was passion; this was fire; this was the feeling of finally coming home to everything she had never known she wanted.

****

This was Oliver.

****

As they finally separated, Oliver lingered briefly just inches from her lips, his forehead touching hers, and breathed her in. “Thank you.”

****

“For what?” Felicity pulled back to look at him.

****

“For saving me back there,” he said with that devastating smile of his. “For everything.”

****

“You’re welcome.” She then boldly kissed him again - this time quick and soft. “Does that mean you’re going to let me help you take down this Dahrk guy?”

****

“ _Felicity_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of this story! 
> 
> I'm currently planning out the next part of the series which will be much longer and answer all of the questions that this fic brings up in terms of Felicity's father, Dahrk, Oliver's parents' murderer, etcetc. And of course, it'll start to explore what this new development does to Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Does it help it? Does it hinder it? Are they now partners?
> 
> Who knows? ;) Again, let me know what you guys think! Would love to hear from all of you!
> 
> If you want to ask me anything beyond a review on this story, you can find me at: aka-felicity-smoak on tumblr :)


End file.
